


A Welcome Distraction

by doilycoffin



Series: Swesson Love Week 2016 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Quasi Exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin/pseuds/doilycoffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Dean was happy when Sam visited him at the office while he was stuck there on the weekend. But then it somehow spiraled into Sam hiding under his desk and sucking Dean's dick as he tried to keep a straight face in front of his boss and...well, actually, he's still pretty happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “Can you stop distracting me? I’m trying to work.” “Well I could buuut…”
> 
> This was originally just going to be goofy fluff, but then a clandestine blowjob demanded to be written so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Despite the fact that it was a beautiful, Saturday afternoon outside, Dean was stuck moping in his office as he desperately needed to finish finalizing the marketing division’s operating budget and some other odds-and-ends before the end of the weekend so that it was ready to present to Mr. Adler on Monday. He tried not to wallow in self-pity as he did so, but he couldn’t help but think about the fact that he could be lounging around with Sam at home right now, doing all manner of fun, deliciously filthy things to each other instead of being stuck staring at sales figures until his eyes crossed. In the past, he never had much of a problem working on the weekend but ever since he and Sam got together, his busy career became the bane of his existence and it was often difficult to focus on his projects. If only his work schedule were as flexible as Sam...

 

As if on cue, the sound of someone rapping on his office door caused Dean to jump a little in his seat as he was rudely pulled away from his dirty musings. Before he could call out for the person to enter, the door swung open to reveal a familiar, handsome figure in his doorway with a bag in tow.

 

“Well, speak of the devil,” Dean drawled as the star of his aforementioned fantasies walked into his office, “I was just thinking about you. You didn’t have to come down here you know; just because I’m wasting away my weekend here doesn’t mean you have to.”

 

“I know that,” Sam said as he leaned over Dean’s desk to give him a quick peck and set down the bag he was carrying. “And I was fully intending to spend all day watching Netflix at home, but I just couldn’t stop thinking about my poor, overworked boyfriend slaving away at the office and I figured that I should stop by to at least make sure that you got some lunch...especially since I knew you would probably forget to eat otherwise.”

 

Dean wanted to defend himself against Sam’s accusation, but his rumbling stomach betrayed him before he could even open his mouth.

 

“I...might have forgotten,” he admitted sheepishly as Sam rolled his eyes and reached into the bag to deposit a grilled chicken salad in front of him. It was from Dean’s favorite restaurant and he couldn’t help but be grateful for how well Sam knew him as he began shoveling salad into his mouth.

 

“I didn’t know how much I needed this,” he said between bites. “You’re the best, Sam.”

 

“I know,” Sam said smugly, but Dean could tell that he was pleased by the praise.

 

While Dean finished his lunch, the conversation flowed easily between them as it nearly always did and they idly chatted about their plans for the following week and about office gossip that Dean had missed out on due to being so busy lately. For example, Ian had apparently finally fulfilled his GMILF fantasy of seducing Mimi and was caught enthusiastically making out with her in a supply closet, but Dean probably could have lived without knowing that one.

 

“What are you working on here anyway?,” Sam asked eventually when there was a lull.

 

“Budget stuff and performance goals for the next quarter, mostly.”

 

Sam wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Sounds riveting,” he said dryly.

 

“You should talk,” Dean teased. “You get to spend most of your work day giving people step-by-step instructions on how to replace their printer’s ink cartridge or how to work a copier. Not exactly exciting stuff.”

 

“True,” Sam admits with a shrug. “But at least it’s kind of fun when people call in and freak out because their work computer froze while they were watching porn. That never gets old.”

 

“Does that really happen a lot?”

 

“Often enough. I guess porn is a lot more fun than whatever they’re supposed to be working on, so they just can’t help themselves. I’m not sure if I even blame them to be honest.”

 

“Is that so? Does that mean that you also indulge in some naughty videos when you’re supposed to be working?,” Dean asked playfully.

 

“Me? Nah,” Sam answered as he stared at Dean with barely concealed lust in his eyes. “Who needs dirty movies when they’ve got their sexy boss-slash-boyfriend strutting around the office? You’re all the porn I need.”

 

“Gosh, that’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard,” Dean deadpanned.

 

“You bring out the poetic side in me,” Sam claimed cheekily and then leaned over the desk to drag Dean into a deep kiss.

 

“Mmm, this is nice, but I should really finish this report,” Dean said when he pulled reluctantly away only a few seconds later, lacking any desire at all to actually get back to work.

 

“Come on, Dean,” Sam pleaded with his puppy dog eyes in full force. “It won’t kill you if we fool around for a few minutes. It would probably make you less tense anyway.”

 

Dean contemplated the proposal, but he knew deep down that there was no way that he was going to pass up such an opportunity.

 

“God, you’re such a distraction,” he muttered as he yanked Sam forward again.

 

“You know you love it.”

 

“It’s not my least favorite thing in the world...but I definitely have to get back to work in a couple of minutes, so we need to make it quick.”

 

                                                                                                    *********

Over ten minutes later, Dean still showed no signs of getting back to work but figured that he couldn’t be blamed for it since his eager-to-please, smoking hot boyfriend was practically sitting in his lap and kissing him senseless. He knew that he should be busting his ass to finish his projects on time, but he had to admit that Sam was right: spending a little alone time with him was doing wonders to alleviate his stress.

 

Sam’s had just begun creeping his fingers underneath the waistband of Dean’s pants when a booming knock sounded from his office door, startling the hell out of both of them.

 

“Shit,” Dean hissed. “I think that might be Mr. Adler; I forgot he was at work today, and he probably wants to talk about the progress I’ve made.

 

“Talk about the worst timing ever,” Sam groaned.

 

“Yeah, no kidding. And when he sees you in here, he’s probably gonna think that I’ve been slacking off, which is...true, actually, but still.”

 

Sam grinned at him mischievously. “I guess we’ll just have to make sure that he doesn’t see me then,” he said as he slid off of Dean’s lap and under his desk. “I’ll just stay under here for a few minutes until he leaves; problem solved.”

 

Dean was slightly amazed that Sam was able to even scrunch himself up enough to be able to fit underneath the desk, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it for too long.

 

“Come in!,” he called and, just as he expected, Mr. Adler walked through his door.

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Smith,” he greeted. “I just thought I’d stop by to see how you were coming along with the budget reports and revenue projections for the next quarter.”

 

“Things are going pretty smoothly, sir. I should have them to you on Monday as planned,” Dean answered, hoping that it would be sufficient enough to get Mr. Adler out of his office before he realized that there was a man hidden underneath his desk and ended up causing Dean to do a lot of very creative explaining.

 

Instead, Mr. Adler took a seat in the chair across from Dean.

 

Shit.

 

“That’s great to hear,” Mr. Adler praised. “Not that I had any doubts, of course. Since I’m here though, I wouldn’t mind an overview of what you have so far.”

 

With an internal sigh, Dean began to explain his findings and it wasn’t long before he felt a hand creep up his thigh.

 

Dammit, Sam.

 

“...but after some careful analysis, I don’t believe that would have a negative impact on our profit margin,” he continued as he tried to ignore the fact that his boyfriend was now rubbing his hand over the crotch of his pants. He was actually doing pretty well, too, until Sam began to slowly and quietly undo his belt and pull down the zipper of his pants so that he could take Dean’s cock in his hand and begin to stroke it leisurely.

 

Dean bit his lip and paused for a second.

 

“Is everything alright, Mr. Smith?,” Mr. Adler asked, concerned.

 

“Oh, uh, everything’s fine. Just lost my train of thought for a second there,” Dean reassured before continuing where he left off.

 

For a couple of minutes, Sam seemed content to lazily jerk him off, and Dean was able to (barely) remain coherent as he spoke to his boss about the his plan for the marketing budget until he felt Sam take the head of his cock into his sinful mouth and swirl his tongue teasingly around it. Dean gulped as he tried desperately not to buck further into his mouth, but it turned out that his restraint wasn’t necessary because Sam swallowed him down to the root only seconds later.

 

“A-and if you’ll just take a look at the numbers, you’ll see that we have more than enough room in our budget to, uh, hire more associates this quarter,” Dean explained as he simultaneously cursed and blessed Sam for the way that his talented mouth was working his cock. He wished that they were alone so that he could grab Sam by the hair and fuck his mouth the way he wanted to, but there was a part of him that enjoyed the fact that he had to be inconspicuous and felt a little thrill at the idea that he was so close to literally getting caught with his pants down.

 

Only a couple of minutes later, Dean knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold off for much longer and it seemed like Sam did too because he ceased bobbing his head up and down his cock and instead took Dean all the way into his mouth and began swallowing around him.

 

“S-so, as you can see, although our profit margin m-might decrease slightly over the next couple of months after the changes are implemented, we would--,” the rest of his sentence was abruptly cut off as the contractions of Sam’s throat proved too much for him and he finally came while Sam obediently swallowed all that he could.

 

“--ultimately see it significantly increase over the long run,” he finally finished, feeling as if he had just run a marathon.

 

Mr. Adler frowned at him. “Are you sure that you’re feeling well? You’re looking a bit flushed.”

 

“A-actually, I guess I am feeling a little under the weather, now that you mention it,” Dean said, jumping on the excuse.

 

Mr. Adler rose from his chair and extended his hand for Dean to shake. “In that case, I suppose that I’ll get out of your hair. Everything you’ve told me sounds great so far though, and I’m thoroughly looking forward to your entire presentation on Monday.”

 

“Thank you, sir, I’m glad to hear it,” Dean returned, relieved that he and Sam had actually gotten away with everything.

 

After Mr. Adler left the room, Sam extracted himself from underneath the desk and stretched his aching limbs.

 

“Jesus, that guy was here forever,” he complained as he wiped the back of his hand across his face to catch any stray spit and come. “Being under there was murder on my back.”

 

“ _You’re_ complaining?,” Dean asked incredulously. “I’m the one who had to try and keep a straight face while getting a blowjob in front of my boss

 

“Yeah...that was pretty fun,” Sam said completely shamelessly.

 

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam. “Oh, you’re gonna get it tonight,” he warned as he imagined fucking Sam until he couldn’t walk straight. “Mark my words.”

 

“Promises, promises...”

 

All things considered, it was possible that working on the weekend wasn’t quite as bad as Dean initially thought.

 


End file.
